


Beauty

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fem!Dark, Hot Tub, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, Winged!Dark, Wings, genderfluid!Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Wilford is struck by the beauty of his wife.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Beauty

It was dark out. _Late_ into the night, where most with sanity had long-since gone to bed. The moon high in the sky, casting dancing shadows that made the garden seem _alive_.

A good thing neither Dark nor Wilford were sane.

They both sat in the hot tub, the bubbles and jets the only sound to go with the natural chorus of cicadas and crickets. Dark sat curled up against him, her head on his chest, eyes closed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her. She was making a low humming sound at the feel of the warmth of the water, almost like she was _purring_ , the chill of her skin against his a strange contrast with the hot tub. But he didn’t mind. He was happy to hold her, to have this moment. _Delighted_ , in fact. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, really, a little lovestruck smile on his face as he gazed down at her. The sky was surely a beautiful array of stars above, but all Wilford could see was the way Dark’s grey skin seemed to glow silver under the moonlight, the way she fit so perfectly against him, the sheen her damp hair held in the light –

Dark sighed, her purring ceasing as she shifted and opened her eyes, gazing just as lovingly back up at him, left eye blue, right eye red, and glowing softly. Wilford could feel the blush rising in his face at just how Goddamn _beautiful_ she was, how much he loved her, _adored_ her, and he swore softly, prompting a laugh from her.

“Is something wrong, Wil?” Her hand emerged from the water to cup his cheek, her skin only a little warmer from the heat. “You look a little red.”

He only got redder under her touch, and her smile slowly turning to a grin just made it worse, even as he lifted his own hand to cover hers, smiling softly. “Well I can’t help it. I look at you, and it’s all I can do not to kiss you.”

At that, it was Dark’s turn to blush, a dark grey spreading across her silvery skin as she turned her face away. But – then she was pulling away, and shifting to sit in Wilford’s lap instead, a devilish glint in her eyes. She smirked, laying her hands on Wilford’s shoulder, staring down at him now as his face lit with flames. Neither of them wore clothes. Why would they, with the manor asleep and only the stars above to spy? Wilford’s hands came up to rest on her hips, eyes wide as Dark’s aura condensed behind her, shifting strangely, taking shape, until two, massive, _gorgeous,_ black, feathered wings burst from her back, half on display and dragging in the water. Her feathers were perfectly black, deeper than the Void, and the _sheen_ they held – they matched her eyes. Right wing shimmering red, left blue in the moonlight. “Well~?” She leaned closer, their foreheads nearly touching. “What’s stopping you?”

He didn’t hesitate. One hand cupped the back of her head and he brought her down to kiss her, his other arms sliding around her waist, holding her close. He felt her hands cupping his face, could feel her wings brushing against his arm, her feathers soft and smooth. They kissed in the hot tub, under the moon and stars, nature their only witness, and God _dammit_ Wilford never wanted it to end. He wanted to be there till the end of time, holding Dark, kissing his wife, her skin against his. It was _perfect_. It was absolutely _perfect_ , and no one would convince him otherwise.

When they finally parted, they were both flush, panting, and Dark pressed her forehead to his, thumbs caressing his cheek bones, eyes closed, voice soft. “I love you, Wil.”

He grinned, wrapping both arms around her, and shifting to press a kiss to her cheek. “I love you, too, Dark.” His grin widened into something dorky and lopsided as he reached to run his fingers through her feathers. “My dark angel~”

Dark snorted, shoulders shaking, even as she leaned her wings into his touch. “You’re an idiot.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Ah yes, but I am _your_ idiot, sweetheart~”

She couldn’t help but smile, even as she fondly rolled her eyes. “Yes, that you are.” 

She kissed him again, shorter, but just as soft and loving, before shifting off his lap and moving to get out of the hot tub. Wilford couldn’t help but think that she looked like some sort of dark siren, rising from the water, with her skin glowing silver and wings shimmering red and blue. She turned to face him, then, water dripping down her bare skin, and she stretched languidly, wings spread to their full length, one arm above her head, hips cocked to the side. Wilford’s blush – never truly having gone away – _flamed_ across his face, watching her, her eyes closed, a little smile on her face.

She opened her eyes again, immediately locking back onto him, Hellfire and the deepest ocean.

She lowered her arms, bowing forward, extending a hand.

Wilford didn’t hesitate to take it.

And they disappeared back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was supposed to be a bit in an rp but it never happened and yet I loved the imagery in my head so much I wrote it solo skdfjg
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
